


"Nobody is allowed to touch you like I do"

by evaderstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Self-Harm, Triggers, Underage Prostitution, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaderstrider/pseuds/evaderstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are ALPHA DAVE and you are completely CLUELESS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter so I don't overload and discourage readers because of a super long first chapter.

You are Alpha Dave, but for sanity's sake let's just call you Bro. You have come home from your movie making adventures for a few weeks, it's kinda sad that your own home is so unfamiliar to you. You're away so often you hardly ever see your little brother, Dirk....  
Who you quickly realize isn't so little anymore! As you walked into the apartment and set your bags down in your room you passed Dirk. Even in the low light you could see his toned muscles beneath his pajama-Oh, wait....he's just wearing the pajama bottoms. 

He's got abs, you notice, and muscled, toned arms, damn.  
He's noticed you staring, you quickly avert your eyes back to your bags but you can't seem to get the image of your brother's sleek, slim, muscle-packed body. 

Alpha Dave: STOP. STOP THAT. STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT.

You stop thinking about that. Your bags have been partially unpacked and you walk into Dirk's room to see if he wants to get some food....  
Holy shit.  
His room has some expensive looking shit in it. A few robots, work-bench, shit, how does he afford this stuff? Swiss Bank account is what you chalk it up to, he's a genius you wouldn't put it past his intellect to have hacked into your savings account but you would've noticed THIS MUCH dough being swiped....  
Wouldn't you?  
Whatever.

"Hey, Dirk, want me to order some pizza?" you inquire.  
"Hm? Oh, sorry, I gotta pass." he went back to tinkering on the little robot on the work bench.   
You arched a brow, creasing the stoic expression.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Could you get me a soda?"   
"...Okay." 

Damn, you wanted to have some quality time with the little scamp. He was usually super open to hanging out before.   
Fuck! Maybe you've been away so long that he thinks you don't care, oh shit, oh shit! Fuckfuckfuck, you gotta do something.

As you bring the soda up and set it on the pristine wooden bench you inquire yet again.  
"Wanna hangout? We could go to the movies or the park, it's still bright out." you gnawed on your lip, god, say yessssss....

"Nah, I'm not up for it, maybe tomorrow?"   
You think your heart just sunk...  
You nod and shuffle away, crestfallen.

 

Later that night while you lie awake in your bed, staring at your phone you hear muffled footsteps.  
'Probably just Dirk getting some grub...'  
You turn over and evidently fall asleep...  
You fell asleep a few minutes before the door to the apartment opened and shut.

Good job, Dave.


	2. Cat Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk: You don't have time for this shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Another moderately short chapter, oooooooo cliff hanger!!

You are Dirk Strider and you've just snuck out of you and your bro's apartment at 12:58 am. Big achievement, even though he's tired as hell so it most likely will be harder next time. You walk anxiously to your "job".

You wouldn't even call it a job, it's moreover a source of payment when your Bro isn't home...Which is usually always, you just took it as a weekend thing and the occasional weekday...

You hate it, but you...kinda like working there too...you'd never admit that, though. It's wrong that you're even there, hell, you're like, what? 15 and a half? That's pretty damn young to be working there.

Where is "there"? There is a strip-club. You are a stripper. At a Strip-Club....  
Good job. In your defense it was the only job that accommodated your expensive hobbies, there was another reason for it but you didn't want to get into that until later.  
You walk in the back door, you hated the direct front-door entrance, too many eyes on you, hell, what are you saying? You dance around on a pole with most of the club gawking at you. You peek out at the club and don't see anyone you recognize...Thank whatever deity there was up there for that. You still have school to attend and- wait you're 15 and a half who the fuck would be there from your school?  
AND YOU'RE CYBER SCHOOLED, NITWIT. Gee, sometimes you wonder how you're considered "intelligent".  
Show time...

 

\--YOU QUICKLY SWITCH TO BEING ALPHA DAVE--

What do you mean "quickly switch"? You were always Dave. You decide to go get some food, you woke up 15 minutes ago and just started at your ceiling...You lazy fuck.

You roll yourself up and go out to the kitchen to retrieve some food stuffs. Doritos and A.J. is what you get before going to the living room to watch t.v.  
Looking at the clock you realize it's 2:47 am.

Alpha Dave: Check on Dirk?

Dirk? Oh, right, your little brother. Dirk's fine you assume. He's just sleeping. You ignore the thought to Check on Dirk and continue watching the television.  
You soon realize you've become very sleepy...What could possibly make you so tired? Maybe because you only had about an hour or two of sleep.

Oh well, you're out like a light, now. Slouched on the futon with A.J and Doritos on the ground beside your hand, your shades laying next to the remote. Damn you were tired as hell.

 

\--YOU ARE NOW THE (ashamed) DIRK STRIDER--

As previously mentioned you are ashamed. You usually have this feeling after "work". Who wouldn't? You just danced on an illuminated table-top with just pants on, you always refused to take your pants off, but somehow it made you more appealing to the clients, gave you a teasing air you guess, everybody loves a good tease. You were the best. You still felt guilty and ashamed, but you knew the feeling would pass. It always did.  
You snuggled into your orange hoodie on the walk home at 4:30 when you hear cat calls and an obnoxious truck...

You groan silently and keep walking, tugging the over-sized hoodie a bit, your amber gaze on the ground.

"Hey, pretty boy, I heard you liked to dance, can I get a //private// show?" the smug and cocky voice sounded from the truck that rolled beside you.  
God, you hated when people did this.  
You walked faster, the truck sped up.

"Yo, I'm talking to you, slut!" the male yelled again.

You inhaled and looked over at the pick-up truck driver. Early 20s, douchey looking, brown hair, frosted tips, brown eyes. He's a douche. You don't like the look in his eyes.

"Look, I'm off the clock and not looking for cock now or ever-" he cut you off, typical scumbag.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard your reputation as a Class-A Tease, I was just hoping you'd, I dunno, gimme a little show then I could break that reputation~" he smirked.

"Oh hell no. I'm contented with my current situation as Class-A Tease. Good bye." You start to walk again and expect an indignant sneer and to hear the accelerator.  
You don't. You hear brakes and a car door swing open.  
Fuck...He got out of the car. You sped up again but the pursuing douche grabbed your arm and pulled you back into his arms.

"Yo, no touching!" you growl out, even in the club you're a 'Touch-Only-If-Permitted' agent and you aren't very accepting.

"No way, damn I can feel the muscles~" okay this guy was giving you the creeps.  
He was feelin' up your arms, your sides, your ass. Fucking hell he was touchin' the booty. You try to wriggle away, to no avail, you sort of give up.  
You're a prostitute, you're somewhat used to this kind of treatment. Every once in a while you let your clients do a little more than touching...Not often (and whenever they do you force them to wear protection. No STDs for you, no sir-e.) 

The stranger kisses your neck, rubbing your hips, you close your eyes and bite your lip. Godammit, of all the days, you can't be gone this long, it's only a matter of time before your Bro will wake up and notice you aren't there, then you're royally fucked.

....Speaking of which you can feel this meat-head's boner through your and his pants....

God, you need this to be over quick, you need to get home before Dave realizes. You devise a way to speed this along.


	3. 5:22 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk: Slow down, grab the wall, wiggle like you're tryin'na make yo ass fall off......who the fuck would actually want that.......

This weirdo-dude is still feeling you up, you are still Dirk. You are still Dirk in a damn hurry. You agitatedly comply to this douchey idiot's will and push back, grinding on his boner. God you hate yourself. You don't know why you're even considering actually doing this, but you are, and you will. You reach behind you and rub his thighs as you grind, then turn and push him to the truck, kissing his neck and biting his throat a bit, you wish it was Jake. 

Jake was like your Bro-With-Benefits, you loved that kid, he was such a dork and you loved it. But neither of you could handle an actual relationship so you stuck to just hooking-up every now and again. He was one of the reasons you were extremely careful to not get anything, plus STDs are gross....neither of you want that shit. 

But yeah, you pretend this jerk is Jake and dip your hand in the guy's pants, rubbing the boner there and groping.  
Doesn't take him long to go, you didn't expect him to be that difficult. 

You pull away, your hand, your lips, and look up at him, he's got a few inches height-wise on you.

"Can I go home now?" You squint.

He breathlessly nods and offers to drive you back, you decline, he'd probably just take you back to his place to "return the favor" which you didn't want...  
But you do, however, clean off your hand with a napkin he gave you and throw it away, snuggling into your hoodie again as you walk.

 

\--YOU ARE ALPHA DAVE--

You cannot be ALPHA DAVE, because he's asleep....The lazy shit is out like a light....Which is a good thing because Dirk is only ON HIS WAY home. 

Who shall you be? 

>Jake English  
Roxy Lalonde  
or  
Auto Responder | Lil' Hal

....  
...  
..  
.

\--You'll be JAKE ENGLISH.--

You are now Jake English, congratulations.

You decide to pester Dirk at 5:47 AM. He's usually up by now.

(But since the author is too lazy and in a rush were gonna skip the "soandSo [SS] started pestering dickFuck [DF]" thing.)

GT: hey Dirk! :)  
TT: Hey.  
GT: what's wrong ol' chap?  
TT: Hm? Nothing. Just, ya know, tired.  
GT: maybe you should get to sleep earlier...  
TT: Ugh...Sleep, yeah, I do need more of that lately.  
GT: I heard your bro came home from Hollywood to visit, that must be fun! :D  
TT: Yeah, you'd think that, but, he's gone so often, I'm not even sure how to feel about it, to be honest.  
GT: awww don't be like that, dirk!! he loves you, hes just busy with his movie franchise thinger ma bob.  
TT: ...  
TT: "Thinger ma bob"? Jake...I know you're all for those weird old saying but really....  
GT: :/  
GT: eh sorry...ill talk to you later, ok dirk? I have to go fight that devil-bot you sent me ;D  
TT: Yeah, careful with him, I set him to a rougher level.  
GT: ...i do hope you mean tussle wise...i don't need a walking metal dildo walking around /:  
TT: Yeah, I mean "tussle-wise". Have fun.  
GT: bye Dirk!! :P

You close the pesterlog and get your guns, it was sometime in the AM but you were in the mood for a good ol' tussle! You would receive just that.  
You go out and do just that...  
of course...  
You get your ass handed to you on a silver platter.  
You crawl back to your room and subsequently fall asleep.

 

\--YOU ARE NOW DIRK STRIDER--

It's 6:12AM. You finally made it home. You're tired, still feeling ashamed, you need to wash glitter out of your hair.  
You look at Dave who's passed out on the futon, you cover him up in a thin blanket, it's Texas, thick blankets aren't allowed. The A/C is on, though, so it's a little nippy in the apartment. You go to your room and grab a small metal object, then go to get a shower, sitting in the warm water's embrace with the object in hand.

You set the blade to your thighs and shift your hand to the side, it barely even hurt anymore.You repeat the motions about 10 times, going horizontally across the top of your thighs, another reason you don't like taking your pants and boxers off, in the blacklight at the club the scars would be illuminated and you'd get picked on even more.  
But Hey, you still have some dignity.

Some.

You wash up, cleaning up the wounds and washing your hair, scrubbing roughly to get the glitter off and then you get out and go to your room to sleep, it is now Saturday, so it's okay to sleep in.

God you're tired, in your half-conscious state you hear your door open, footsteps, then a soft hug and a kiss on the cheek, you know it's your brother, he always does this when he gets to thinking too much about how much he sucks at being a parent....  
You surprise him by wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging back, then you sink back down and sleep.

That was a good action to sleep on.


	4. Dirk ==> BREAK.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Dirk.

You are Dirk, you are hot. No, not like that, I mean you are BOILING. The A/C gave out in your greatest time of need. Today is HOT. You lay on the cold linoleum floor of your kitchen, you have no fucking clue where Dave went.   
You didn't sweat, like, at all, you just could feel the heat pressing into you, seeping into your very being and giving you a MAJOR headache.  
You covered your sensitive eyes, you had no shirt on, but you had boxers on, you know better than to be a nudist when Dave was home, not like he was very often. 

SPEAK ON THE DEVIL, you feel an immense weight perch on your stomach and groan, sounding more sexual than you would have liked.

"Ughhhh....get off, fatass, it's too hot for this shit...."   
There is no easy-going chuckle and then no weight like you had hoped.  
You peek up at him, obviously it's Dave, he looks upset....or mad....some type of emotion that you have never seen.

Fuck, you really hope he didn't visit the Strip-Club last night.  
No, if he did he would've either ironically asked you for a lap dance or dragged you out of there.  
He slid back, allowing you to sit up, he slid the pant leg of your boxers up, gesturing to the reddish-pink cuts.

"What the hell are these." his voice is stern. 

He must've walked by and seen them when the fabric was kinked up a bit...He had good eyes from his photography days, details were an obvious thing to him.

You couldn't answer his question, any excuse you could come up with would only create more problems.   
You kept your mouth clamped firmly shut. He inhaled disappointedly.

"Dirk."

You hushed still.

"Deidrick..... Marianne.... Sssstriiiiderrrrr....." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at you.  
You shrunk under the gaze and pulled your knees up to your chest, hugging your legs and hiding your face.

"I'm sorry...."

"Why? WHAT made you do that to yourself?"

"N...nothing..."

"BULLSHIT, DIRK!!" 

You flinch, whimpering...The tension in the room simmers to nil again, you feel cold arms around you, Dave was always cold to the touch. 

That's it. 

That broke you, you're broken. 

You cry.   
God, you cry so hard into his t-shirt.

You were shaking and sobbing grossly, you didnt think you could still do that....

20 minutes of crying then silence broken only when you sniffled and Dave let go, looking at you.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not here, I'm sorry I've practically abandoned you, Dirky. It's just with the movies and all....-"

"I know..." You mumble, rubbing at your eyes and adjusting how you sat, your legs shifting apart and your back pressing to the wall.

Did Dave get a little hard?   
He must've looked you over after you moved, you resisted the urge to smirk.

No smirking!! This is NOT the time to smirk!


	5. Alpha Dave: ==> DON'T. STARE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are ALPHA DAVE and you are on the verge of a hard-on from your brother, DIRK.
> 
> What will you do about it?

What will you do about it?

Dirk was naturally attractive as fuck and the fact he looked pitiful was no help, you shifted as feeling the tension in your pants increase...Damn, was Dirk always THIS attractive?

The way he moved, when his legs parted, those long, slim, muscled legs...How he sat slouching slightly, only due to sleep deprivation from tinkering in his room, otherwise he had perfect posture, unlike yourself. He was just overall perfect. 

....and he was looking at you like a cat would look at a red dot. Intently, studying your every move.   
Hell it made you uncomfortable.  
Very uncomfortable, you shift and look down. Dammit, you would never say but sometimes Dirk made you hella freaked out.  
You loved it though, something about him, the way he stared, made you love him even more.

You look back up and notice a little glint in Dirk's hair, you squint.  
Was that...  
Is that.....glitter? Did Dirk have glitter in his hair? He wasn't very artsy in that degree so it wasn't artistic glitter...  
Then where did he-  
Your thoughts are cut short when you notice Dirk had moved into a different place...  
YOUR LAP.

Dirk was perched in your lap, his arms over your shoulders, you aren't sure how you didn't immediately get a boner but you managed to not. You did feel your cheeks heat up, though.

"Uhh-" you cleared your throat, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting..."

"On my dick?"

"You like it, don't lie." He smirked, whatever had gotten into him you prayed it would never leave. 

He wiggled his hips, pressing down on your crotch. Was he deliberately TRYING to give you a boner?? Because at this rate he would...  
You bite your lip and try to figure out his end-game, why was he doing this? What's in it for him? 

You feel hands down your back and then your chest, tugging at your t-shirt's collar, slender, meticulous hips grinding against your abdominal region.  
His plush-rump pressed down on your crotch, gyrating in circles in your lap. Man, oh man, your pants were getting tighter, uncomfortably so.  
The motions became faster, the tension increased and your erection began to hurt.  
You muffled and stifled your moans best you could but Dirk was good.  
Moans flooded the kitchen, your moans, you were rock hard and there was no way in hell Dirk could NOT feel it, he was blushing harder than you were and biting his lip pretty hard, his own boner tenting his boxers, you reached down to assist him with taking off his boxers but he grabbed your hand and hissed into your ear.  
"No touching~" he then licked the shell of your ear, giving you a shiver.

"Mmnh~" you couldn't take this, god, you knew it was a bit soon, especially for you but the feeling was overwhelming, you climaxed, soiling your pajama pants and boxers.

You painted and stared at Dirk who was hardly close to finishing and you felt guilty for quitting on him.

"S-Sorry...."   
"Its fine, big bro."

Could that be a kink?? Because how he said 'big bro' was a turn on definitely.

You bite your lip.  
"Give big bro a show and I'll make that boner disappear, if you want?"

You were asking for a strip-show after a very good lap dance...You greedy, sick fuck.


	6. DIRK: ==> Is this a good idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are DIRK STRIDER now. And your older bro just asked you for a strip-show after a lap dance.
> 
> A damn good one at that.

You slide back from Dave's lap, damn he made a mess. You smirk, YOU did that. YOU were in control there and you got your bro to climax on himself within 15 minutes, really it was super amusing. You feel accomplished and successful...and then you realize that you've got a boner too, probably best to not bring that up. You don't want to spoil your mood with frivolous thoughts.

"you want me to what?" you ask, faking anger.

He shifts and looks away from you, biting his lip. He really wants you to do this...maybe he's got an idea. Oh god, when he gets ideas it usually spells bad news or another shitty movie production that keeps him away from home for long periods of time. You frown, if he leaves right now or something you swear to whatever deity up there you'll wreck shit like a tempermental prince just waking up from a rejuvinating slumber...  
You feel like that has some significance to some large group of people somewhere? Something about princes waking up and wrecking shit...people are weird but you feel like it's a cool line, you decide to use it at an appropriate time later in life. 

You snap back to reality in time to see your brother pull you close and kiss you passionately, well shit. You freeze up, you're fine with touching people just not visa versa, you tense up and kiss back meagerly. The sudden affection is making you overload. You whimper, feeling your mind wander again, to scenarios.

Dave and you live happily ever after...  
Dave rejects you...why would he do that, HE'S kissing YOU here.  
Dave and you seperate and you live with Jake or with Roxy.

You panic and pull away, blushing hard, you can't lose your brother, you quickly, quietly, run off to your room, leaving Dave to ponder what he did wrong.

You lock your door and curl up on your bed, staring at the wall.

".......Shit......" You realize how jumbled and screwed up your thoughts are getting. You can't focus on a single thing.

\--timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 12:18--

TT: Roxy. Rola. Hey, I'm freaking out right now.

TG: haaaiiii durky

TG: *dirky

TG: wuts up why are you frekain out?

TG: *freaking

TT: Fuck, are you drunk?

TG: jus a lil, whats wrong bro? ;)

TT: Well, you know how my Bro is home this week? Well...I just hung out with him...

TG: oooo thats gr8 dirky!! :D

TT: Not...necessarily...

TG: huh?

TT: We kinda...uh, kissed? And I sorta...might've given him a lapdance...and made him cum...

TG: :O WHAAAAAT???

TT: I told you that I liked him like that and stuff, right?

TG: NO!!! u duidt

TG: *didin

TG: *didn't

TT: Oh...well I kinda do?

TG: OHNO SHUT

TG: *shit

TG: dirku i dunno what to tell u whats wrng?

TT: I just, I don't know what to do. I love him, Rox, but he's my brother...So I don't think I should engage with him in a sexual way or even entertain the thought of sexual stuff with him...

TT: Fuck.

TG: you got a bonerville thoght? ;)

TT: Shut up.

TG: i wouldnt blaME u durko

TG: *dirky

TG: hes a hunky guy from what ive seen haha u shuld totez go 4 him!!

TT: He's my brother, though!

TG: so??! 

TT: ....//sigh

TT: Okay, I'll think about it...I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

TG: u 2 culd br8k up and he could disown u....

TG: *ciuld

TG: *could

TT: ....

TT: Thanks, Roxy. Bye, I gotta do shit.

TG: hahaha byeeee dirkyyyy ;3

\--timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]--

Well, what an enlightening conversation. You sigh softly and lay down on your bed.

You end up falling asleep.


	7. ALPHA DAVE(or Bro it depends, we'll call him Dave.): ==> Ponder what made your brother run off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea what happened to Dirk, he just sorta...  
> ran off?  
> Yeah...
> 
> >Pursue  
> Ponder  
> Quit  
> Abscond for a few Weeks

You blink, Dirk seemed upset when he left. Why? What happened? Did you scare him off?  
Oh no, you overwhelmed him with your sexy! ....God you're a narc. 

You clean up the mess you made, damn that could have gone over wayyyyy better than it did...it's still hot as hell out, too, so there's that on top of this. God...

You decide to pursue your lil' bro. You decide to knock delicately on his door.You can knock harder, what are you, a prissy lil girl who just got her nails done? Knock harder, nerd.

Just as you go to knock harder, Dirk opens the door.

"What do you want...?" his voice was soft...softer than your knocking, even.

"I- UHm...Wanted to see what was wrong, so, what';s wrong?"

"Nothing." he went to close the door in your face, but you keptit open.

"Dirk, we both know that's a lie. Tell me...what's wrong...please..?" you internally grimace from how stern and forcing you sounded.

Dirk narrows his eyes and the dialogue is over. He tries, to no avail, to close the door again, struggling against your man grit. Point Dave for working out sometimes while on set. 

But you have to admit, Dirk's got some muscles built up as well. No time to admire his toned muscles, sadly, you push open the door again. 

Dirk looks very agitated and attempts to shove you out.

"Dave- Get outttt!" he hissed, were those tears in his voice?

You pull him close and embrace the fuck out of him. Loving brotherly embrace, brah,everyone needs one from time to time. He melts against you, crying and quivering as angrily clinging to your chest/shirt. 

Woah, unexpected much? you hug him close and gently pet the other blonde's hair, he rarely cried and you know it was best to not ask him why half the time because usually he had no idea why he was so upset because there were so many things. You may not have been/are never around as much as you should be but you know some things about Dirk that will never change. You quietly shush him and play with his hair, knowing it calmed him. His neck was pretty sensitive, too, but it was a different kind of sensitive only reserved for emergencies and panic attacks.

\--DAVE: == > Be the other strong, main-character Male.--


End file.
